


Fate Meeting

by beizanten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Female Clark, Female Oliver Queen, Female Superman - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff Clark Kent, Muggle raise Clark, Pureblood Bruce, Slytherin Bruce Wayne, Talented clara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: Olivia Queen's wand: Walnut wand, 11 inches, pliant (flexible) with dual-core werewolf nail and vampire fang.Dual core: Do well with divinations, Charms, hexes, Jinxes, Curses, and outdoorsy elements. Very versatile wand's core and can be either Dark or Light. Exceptional for potion stirringHighly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner.





	1. Chapter 1

•   
Chapter 1

 

"Hogwarts, dear?" The woman, Madame Malkin said. "Got the lot here - a young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She sent Clara and Martha to the back of the shop.

 

A boy stood on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robe. Clara stood quietly as she examined the first wizard child she had met. He was a tall and handsome boy. He had dark winged brows and short, jet-black hair, on the messy side. His skin was tanned, and his limbs long and thin. His eyes were a beautiful crystalline blue surrounded by thick black lashes Clara could have seen from six pews away. He had a slim nose, dotted with freckles, plush pink lips that looked as if he bit them while he thought something through. His jaw was soft and rounded.

 

Madam Malkin stood Clara on the spot next to the boy. She tossed black Hogwarts robes over her head and began to pin it to the right length. 

 

"Hello." Clara gave the boy a nod and nervous attempt at a smile, her sweet voice rolled off her tongue smoothly and deliberately, like honey.

 

No answer, the boy looked lost in his thought. "Hello." Clara tried again, a bit louder this time.

 

"Hello." Bruce replied absentmindedly, his mind going over everything he had studied.

 

A moment of silence went between them. "I'm Clara Kent."

 

Bruce was annoyed to be interrupted but looking at the nervous yet hopeful girl, he didn't have the heart to brush her away.

 

Clara was very pretty, straight and thin nose, pouty pink lips, thick dark eyebrows, lightly tanned skin and long, beautiful hair that tumbled in sin-black curls to kiss the ridge of her shoulders. Her eyes were shimmering sapphire, and very emotive. Her big eyes were framed by long dark eyelashes gave her an innocent look. She had a cute baby face, all dimpled and innocent looking. Her lightly tanned skin was unblemished and looked so soft that Bruce wanted to run his hand along her cheek. Surprise by that thought, Bruce quickly banished it.

 

Clara could feel Bruce accessing her with his blue eyes. His eyes were not just blue. They were like oceans, deep and penetrating and terrifyingly beautiful. And right now they were focused completely on Clara. It was almost too much to handle like that cerulean gaze was carving her out raw. But she forced herself to hold Bruce’s stare, blushing prettily pink all the while.

 

"Bruce...” his voice smooth, elegance “Wayne." The boy... Bruce seemed reluctant to give Clara his last name. Bruce bit his lip, with a look on his face like he waited for Clara to respond to it somehow.

 

Clara just looked blank before uttering with a warm smile and eyes that did not ask for anything other than friendship. "Nice to meet you, Bruce."

 

"Likewise." The wariness went out of Bruce's face and was replaced by a glint of humor and a kind of curiosity. No, what was he thinking? He would not befriend this kid. He had a much better use for his time.

 

"Hogwarts too? First year?” Clara glanced down at the boy's robes.

 

"Yes." The boy replied short and brief. There was something gloomy about him. His eyes... He couldn't be any older than Clara but his eyes held so much age, belonging to a person who had already seen too much.

 

'What do I say now?' The boy might be gloomy but being in this brand new wizard world Clara was desperate for a friend his age.

 

"You excited? I'm quite nervous." Clara laughed weakly.

 

"No.” Another short and brief sentence. For someone who was the same age as Clara, Bruce carried himself with an air of self-confidence and assurance. “I know what to expect."

 

"So, you know about Hogwarts."

 

"Okay, love, I think you're done." The witch told Bruce.

 

Bruce pulled the pinned robes over his head. He thanked Madam Malkin and paid her. Bruce hopped down the stool before turning back to Clara. "You're not the only one. Plenty of witches and wizards nowadays come from muggle families." That seemed to draw a sigh of relief from Clara, the girl relaxing a touch.

 

"Wait, how do you know I come from a muggle family?" Clara asked, curious.

 

Bruce decided not to grace that with an answer. "There's nothing to be nervous about. The first day they're just going to sort you into one of the four houses."

 

"Houses... as in places the students live on campus?"

 

Bruce's lips curved upward slightly, Clara almost missed it. "More like a group." he said. "I need to go now." He turned away and wandered to the front of the shop.

 

"I think you're done as well, dear." Madame Malkin said. Clara smiled as she quickly trailed after Bruce.

 

"Bruce, w-wait up!"

 

Bruce's hesitated for a few steps before his feet stopped.

 

"Where are you going now?" Clara asked him eagerly.

 

"To meet Alfred at Ollivander's. I'm going to get my wand." Bruce paused, it was clear what Clara’s intention was and he wasn't interested in befriending the kid. He wanted to dedicate his years at Hogwarts to be a great Auror and wipe the street clean of dark wizards like the one that killed his parent. He had no time to spare for this girl... who was looking at him with pleading puppy eyes. Her unbelievably blue eyes glimmered, it was like looking straight into a supernova. No. He would not give in. Oh, damn it. "Oh, all right, you can come with me."

 

Clara grinned mischievously. She knew Bruce was nice.

 

"Clara!" Martha called. "Where do you think you're going?" she hurried after her.

 

"Bruce, this is my ma," Clara stated proudly.

 

Martha Kent is a beautiful late 30 woman with orange hair. She gazed at him warmly and smiled, showing her dimples.

 

"Ma, this is Bruce."

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Martha Kent," Martha said with a smile.

 

The name Martha reminded Bruce of his mom. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent." Bruce said politely. "I need to go...."

 

Clara held onto Bruce's sleeve “Can we go to the wand shop? That’s where Bruce is heading and he said I could go with him.”

 

"Lovely." Bruce said, annoyed he had missed his escape. He wished the kid would find another friend soon and not cling to him. Though, he guessed Alfred would be delighted to meet his new 'friend.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Queen's wand: Walnut wand, 11 inches, pliant (flexible) with dual-core werewolf nail and vampire fang.
> 
> Dual core: Do well with divinations, Charms, hexes, Jinxes, Curses, and outdoorsy elements. Very versatile wand's core and can be either Dark or Light. Exceptional for potion stirring
> 
>  
> 
> Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner.


	2. Dual core Wands

2

The three of them made their way out of the store and onto the street. Clara was so excited she had a little skip in her step as the three of them walked to Ollivander's Wand Shop. She was walking around looking as if she was trying to take in all the sights of Diagon Alley at once. She began pointing at things exuberantly and asking about the things she didn’t know. Bruce answered all her questions thoroughly, the boy was clearly a genius. Martha smiled while listening to their conversation.

 

When Clara saw the sign for Ollivander’s she went running and stopped at the door, waiting for them. She shuffled her feet looking into the musty shop instead as she waited for them to catch up.

XXX  
The wand store was not quite what Clara was expecting. The exterior was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door read: Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

 

On the dusty window, a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion.

"This shop?" Clara asked sceptically.

Bruce replied. "Don't let the appearance fool you. This here is the best wand shop in the world."

A twinkling bell rang somewhere inside the shop as they stepped inside. The spindly customer's chair in the front blinked into four. Clara's neck prickled. The air felt different to Clara charged with some secret magic. She felt like the magic was whispering... almost singing to her.

The interior was tiny, dark, dingy and empty except for the four spindly chairs. A middle-aged, British man greeted "Master Bruce."

 

Clara blinked at the title. ‘Master Bruce? This man works for Bruce's family.'

 

Alfred had dark gray hair. He had a distinguished looking face, passive and interesting to see. He had crows' feet wrinkles and looked kind. His skin was tanned from hours spent tending the gardens. He dressed formally, shirt, waistcoat, smarty pants, shining shoes, practical and proud.

 

Alfred's gaze strayed from his young master to Clara. A smile came to his face. Master Bruce had met a friend.

 

Bruce introduced them, "Alfred Pennyworth I would like you to meet Clara Kent and her mother Martha."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pennyworth." Martha said, offering her hand.

Alfred took the offered hand and shook it, "The honor is mine, Mrs. Kent."

"Good morning." a soft voice clearly rang out from behind them. Clara jumped. An old man with creepy eyes appeared out of the gloom of the shop and standing before them, watching them with his wide, pale eyes. Born with strong senses, it was rare that something caught Clara off guard but she guessed her mind was occupied thinking about the magic in the room.

 

“Hello.” Clara said awkwardly.

 

"Good morning." Bruce replied politely to the man he assumed was Mr. Ollivander.

 

"Mr. Wayne. What a pleasant surprise." said Mr. Ollivander. "You look a lot like your father when he was your age. It seemed only yesterday your parents bought their first wand together. Back then wizard only used one core. Ebony, phoenix feather, 12 and a quarter inches long for your father. Very sturdy. Nice wand for transfiguration." He said, putting one of the narrow boxes away before coming to the side of the main desk of his store. "Your mother favored...."

"Pear, unicorn hair, 9 and a half inches, reasonably supple." Bruce cut him off, his tone pointedly indicating that any further conversation was unwanted. Why did people think he wanted to talk about his parents?

 

The old man wisely heeding the unspoken message. "Let's get started --Mr. Wayne." Mr. Ollivander said. He had an inkling about what wands would suit the boy. Intelligent, the strength of character and seeing that both his parent was very powerful wizards.... A long, powerful wand wood that preferred a master with intelligent and inner strength. He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

 

"Clara, you should go first. I want to buy an extra wand, so it will take longer." Bruce said. "And it is practical to buy a wand holster too. Every sensible witch or wizard uses it."

 

"But I had no idea how to choose a wand” Clara said. “Why do you need an extra wand for?"

 

"It's the wand who chooses the master." Bruce explained. "The secondary wand is for emergencies. It never hurt to be prepared." A wizard always let their guard down once they disarm their opponent. He had his dad wand as a good secondary wand but people always said it was different if the wand chose you. Beside as future Auror the more wand he got the better.

 

Clara was a little relieved at that, she didn't have any knowledge of the qualities of a good wand.

 

"Er, well-I'm right-handed." Clara holds out her arm.

 

Mr. Ollivander measured Clara from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around her head.

 

As he measured, he said "Did I know your parents? When I learn a face, I remember it forever. I feel like I had seen... someone who looked like you before but somehow I couldn't remember."

 

"Er-I don't know." She didn't know who her biological parents were, and she didn't care. The Kent was her parents.

 

Mr. Ollivander flittered around the shelves, taking down three boxes and uncapped the lid on all of them before handing the first wand to Clara. "Right then, try this one. Pear, dual-core of phoenix tail feather and dragon heartstring, 9 inches and reasonably supple. Very powerful, and capable of a great range of magic but temperamental and hard to tame. Just take it and give it a wave."

 

Clara flicked it, the glass in the window exploded surprising everyone.

 

'That's some firepower.' Bruce thought.

 

Clara returned the wand, apologized. "We will pay for the damage." Martha quickly said while Mr. Ollivander pulled out his wand. With the flick of his own wand, the window mended itself.

 

"That is unnecessary." Mr. Ollivander said, his eyes twinkled with excitement. "It seemed we need a stronger wand."

 

He handed Clara another wand. "Cherry and dual-core of dragon heartstring and mermaid scale, 9 inches, springy. A very strong magical conductor, learn more quickly than other types capable of the most flamboyant spells and good with transfiguration. It can be very temperamental. Try it."

 

Clara tried. The wand shot out a blue fire and blasted the wall, creating a big hole. She quickly handed it back.

 

"Leave it to me." Alfred flicked his wand and restored the wall to its original state.

 

Mr. Ollivander handed Clara another wand.

 

"Alder wand, 10 and a half inches, slightly springy with a thestral hair and dragon heartstring core. This wand is very temperamental. Capable of the most flamboyant spells and tend to learn more quickly than other types. Work very well for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration.”

 

"Clara flicked it, and it produced a ball of a wind-like-cannon ball that went toward Mr. Ollivander. Ollivander panic a little before quickly pulled out his wand and swished it away with a bemused look while Clara apologized a few time. Bruce’s lips quirked just a tiny bit.

 

The next wand doused Mr. Ollivander’s face with icy water. Clara tried. And tried. The amount of piled wand was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair. Surprisingly, the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled out of the shelves the happier he seemed.

 

Ollivander seemed excited about it. "Tricky customer? Eh? No worries, girl, I'm sure we will find the perfect match here somewhere!" he said as he went deeper into the labyrinth of shelves, muttering to himself. Clara caught a fragment of it.

 

"Aha!" Ollivander cried from within the maze of shelves. "Fire, wind, and water are part of nature's elements. Let's give this one a try!" He hurried back to them, holding out a wand. "English Oak, Eight and Three Quarter Inches, phoenix feather and mermaid hair, reasonably supple. A very strong magical conductor and capable of the greatest range of magic. Does well with astronomy and potions. This wand is the hardest to tame and to personalize. Perhaps this one will do it!"

 

Clara felt a burst of warmth as she grasped the wand. The magical resonance that occurred when the wand connected with Clara’s core was... indescribably perfect... A flick and she felt soothing, warm tendrils flowed through her entire body, whispering... almost singing through her brain, surrounding her heart and twirled in gold strands around her fingers. Energy coated her wand like honey. The wand emitted a golden glow that brightened the whole room, lights, and raw energy flickering and weaving around Clara for a moment before it slowly faded. The air was rich with the smell of rose dew and toadstool. Clara could feel the wand like a living thing in her hand. 

 

Clara caught Mr. Ollivander eyes as he experienced what he rarely got to feel with his penetrating knowledge about wands- absolute awe.

 

It was the most beautiful thing Bruce had ever seen and he let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. "That was beautiful." Bruce said in awe. The air tasted like sugar on the tip of his tongue. The very air around Clara was practically saturated with her magic, Bruce could feel the girl’s magic pulsing like a living thing. She emitted it like the sun emitted light and just looking at her had sent a wave of hunger through Bruce so strong that he’d felt woozy for several minutes afterward.

 

The wood in Clara's hand fairly purred with contentment and she closed her eyes and smiled, relishing the warm feeling.

 

She almost missed Ollivander's next words. The old wandmaker breathed out "Interesting. Very Interesting. This had never happened before." The wandmaker said, tilted his head to stare at Clara with those piercing pale eyes.

 

Clara looked at Ollivander. She wished the man would blink, it would make him less creepy, "What's interesting, sir?"

 

Ollivander cleared his throat. "English Oak, Eight and Three Quarter Inches, reasonably supple, with the dual-core of mermaid hair and phoenix feather. This wand chooses a master with an affinity with the magic of the natural world. People said the great wizard Merlin used English Oak… And the magic you just produced… it is similar to an ancient druid spell to call magic from the earth itself." He put the wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper. “I think we must expect great things from you." the old man said wisely.

 

Clara swallowed. Greatness? Her? The man must be mistaken.

 

“Aww my little girl has a wand,” Martha beamed. She pulled Clara into her embrace. Clara looked up from beneath her mother’s arm and saw Bruce standing awkwardly, avoiding looking at them.

 

"We take the holster too. How much?" Martha asked she sounded, please.

 

"Eight galleons for the wand and the holster."

 

Martha paid the man.

 

"I think we should start with a wand that good with spell-work or transfiguration." Bruce suggested holding out his dominant hand for measurement.

 

Mr. Ollivander rolled his eyes at that. He took Bruce's measurement.  
***

 

Bruce had tried 10 wands, so far the most compatible wands for him were the wands with unicorn core but even that ended up with things shattering, and the shelves opening and falling to the floor.

 

Ollivander murmured. "Perhaps... yes, why, not. I bet it would make a great combination "He flittered around the shelves, taking down boxes and returned with a wand encased in a long lined box. "Pine, 12 inches, hard, dual-core of unicorn hair and thestral tail hair. Good for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration.”

 

Curious Bruce picked the eleventh wand and flicked it with a well-practiced movement.

He felt a trickle warm travelled through his vein and a spurt of light came out of the wand's tip.

 

Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand. "Close enough-I wonder now-...." He trailed off and drifted to the back of the store.

 

Several long minutes later, he returned with another long box “Here, try it!"

 

It was another pine wand, Thirteen Inches. Bruce picked it up and flicked it with a well-practiced movement.

 

It felt... indescribably perfect… pure and purposeful... Even though it was on the list of Hogwarts supplies, Bruce didn’t give getting his own wand much thought because he's been doing magic for years with his father’s wand. He felt the true sizzling warmth of power soothing and warring through his being, surrounding his heart and enclosing his fingers and whispering through his brain, and the warm flowed out into the wand. An array of white and black sparks burst forth from the tip of the wand like fireworks.

 

"Wow." Bruce breathed, couldn't help but smiled brightly and with childish delight at the warm he felt. At that moment, Clara saw the Bruce that could be. Bruce was good looking before but now he was mesmerizing. Her heart beat wildly for the first time. Bruce’s expression stuck on her chest, refused to flow by. The colour of the world changed, and she became hooked. 

 

Mr. Ollivander muttered, "Yes, very good."

 

"Pine, 13 inches, hard, with a dual-core of thestral tail hair and vampire fang. A very versatile wand core and can be either Dark or Light. Very temperamental wand but create very strong spells. This wand works very well for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Exceptional for potion stirring.” Mr. Ollivander explained with a smile. 

 

"Pine wand remarkable feature enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spell. You must, however, be patient because hard wands are great for advanced magic, however, it has a difficult time performing simple magic.”

 

“Another good news, many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young.”

 

Alfred was really happy to hear the last part.

 

Bruce bought the wand and two wand holsters. He planned to secure the holsters to his side and his right calf. He would carry both of wands at all times, even when he slept. It was a good habit to have. He would put a basic anti-Summoning, anti-theft charms and auto-return features on the wands so others couldn’t remove them or retrieve his wands. He would also put spell-resistant, so magic up to minor hexes didn’t damage it.

 

"I think I will buy my secondary wand in another store." Bruce said. Shikoba Wolfe sold wand with Thunderbird feather core. It was strong, hard to tame but good for transfiguration. While Bruce loved all the subjects, he loved transfiguration the most.

 

"Great. Let go to the pet store next." Clara exclaimed, grabbing Bruce's sleeve.

 

"I already had...." It had been interesting hanging out with Clara and the truth was he wanted to know more about her and her magic. But Bruce didn't want to waste time looking at a pet store when he already got his spirit guide-an owl at home.

 

"It will be our pleasure." Alfred intervened, his hands on Bruce's shoulder, effectively stopping Bruce's protest. “Remember you promised that you will make at least one friend, Master Bruce."

 

"Great." Clara stored her wand and holster in her trunk. Then she exited the store with her companions close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex's wand: Walnut, wand core mermaid scale and dragon heartstring, Thirteen Inches, Unyielding
> 
>  
> 
> Walnut 
> 
>  
> 
> Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner.
> 
>  
> 
> Dual-core: Strong magic conductor. Do well with Transfiguration, outdoorsy elements and care of magical creatures.  
> Produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Tend to learn more  
> quickly than other wands without dragon heartstring core.
> 
>  
> 
> The secondary wand that he inherited from his mom: Vine, mermaid scale, Thirteen Inches, hard
> 
>  
> 
> Vine
> 
>  
> 
> The druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and I have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and I have twice observed the phenomenon in my own shop. 
> 
>  
> 
> Core: Strong magical conductor. Do well with outdoorsy elements, Transfiguration and care of magical creatures.


	3. train

It was now September first; Clara was practically bouncing on her heels as she walked down the platform with her parent in tow.

They stopped in front of the scarlet steam engine, Martha crouched down so she could be eye-to-eye with her daughter.

“You’ll owl us after you’re settled in, right?”

“Of course, ma. I’ll keep you updated.” Clara hugged her mom and then her dad.

Clara bustled onto the train with his new owl (Snow) and her trunk. That was when she gotten nervous. She was leaving all that she had known in her life and she was on her own.

“Well, what do we do now, Snow?” she asked the little white owl in her cage. “Should we look for Bruce.” Snow merely blinked at her.  
.  
The first and second compartments belong to prefects. She entered the third compartment. There seem to be a room for one more person.

“Hello, do you mind if I join you?” Clara asked.

“I do.” A girl glared at her with disdain. “This compartment is for pure blood only.”

She felt a pair of eyes watching her intently. A boy with an oval shape face, small but bright and passionate eyes, plush pink lips and lightly tanned skin. His eyes were framed by pale lashes. His hair is shaved short, buzzed close to his scalp and blonde. He was wearing a Slytherin’s robe.

“Well, what are you still standing here for?!” the girl hissed.

Not wanted to cause a fight. Clara decided to go to the next compartment. She felt the boy’s eyes following her every movement and quickly close the compartment door once she entered it.

Every compartment Clara looked was full of people by now. She opened another door. A Ravenclaw boy turned and smiled at her and she felt something was off with that smile or maybe the boy itself. “Come join us, we still had room for another person.”

Clara looked at the other occupants, they all smiled at her with the same creepy smile, and her senses were blaring telling her to get away. “My name is Jack Napier. What is your name?.”

“I’m sorry, but I got to go.” Clara said before she rushed to the next compartment.

She was almost all the way to the end of the car and the train would start moving soon. She didn’t quite fancy the idea of spending the journey sitting in the hall or a closet or toilet somewhere.

Clara pulled open the last compartment door. She smiled as she saw Bruce who seemed to be the only one in the compartment. The boy was reading a thick book titled Ancient Magic & The Old Religion by Arsenius Jigger.

“Can I sit here?” Clara asked.

“… Yes.” Bruce said without turning away from his book. He flipped a page.

Clara hoisted Hedwig and her luggage in. She pulled her trunk into the compartment and settled Snow down on the seat beside her, closed the door and sat apposite from Bruce.

 

Clara broke the silence between them. “Do you know how they going to sort us?” She said “I’m nervous….” She remembered what she overheard a student said “We’re not going to fight troll or something are we?”

Bruce looked away from his book before answering “No, they will just put the sorting hat on our head and it will read our minds and see which house will suit us the best.”

Clara relaxed at that. She had read about the four houses. She thought Hufflepuff who favour loyalty, hard work and fairness was the best house. Bruce was probably going to end up in Ravenclaw with how smart he was.  
.  
The compartment door opened again. A girl and a boy entered the compartment through the open door.

"Bruce!" a slim, well-dressed girl exclaimed. She was beautiful and tall. The girl got pale rosy skin, narrow nose, with soft pink lips, dark green eyes and a strong chin. Her long, silky, blond hair was long enough to keep in a small ponytail with green hair tie with a house symbol on it. The same symbol stitched on her chest’s robe. “We have been looking for you! Come, join our compartment.”

 

The girl’s companion was the same boy who was staring hole into her. His gaze made her felt disconcerting. A house symbol stitched on his robe’s chest.

 

"I'm fine here, thank you, Olivia." Bruce replied. He gestured to Clara. "This is Clara Kent."

 

"Kent?” Olivia said scathingly, scanning Clara with her green eyes up and down making Clara felt uncomfortable and self-conscious. "Muggleborn?" Her gaze wasn’t what Clara would call friendly.

 

“Yes. What of it?” Clara asked challengingly.

 

Olivia turned her gaze to Bruce. "Bruce, I thought you've had the good sense to befriend other Purebloods and not Mudblood.” She sneered. 

 

Bruce snorted at that “You do realize we wizard would die out if we only marry among Pureblood. Most witches nowadays aren’t Pureblood even if some of them claim otherwise.” he said. “Beside it is a wizard’s skill and not blood purity that count. Alfred is a muggleborn but he is a powerful wizard with myriad skills.”

 

Olivia opened her mouth to argue then closed it again, knowing better than to say anything offensive about Alfred. “Whatever. We members of the ten most noble houses knew better than to interact with a dirty blood. Come on Lex let leave.”

 

Lex looked torn between leaving and staying for a few moment before following after Olivia.

 

“Sorry about that.” Bruce said once the duo left. “That is Olivia Queen. We knew each other since we were little. She can be a bit of an arrogant ass.”

 

“What about the other one.” Clara asked.

 

“Lex? He is okay, I guess. He is a morally gray person.”

 

The two seemed to be settling into a comfortable silence when they were interrupted by a great clattering outside in the corridor.

 

“Anything off the food trolley, dears?” A smiling, dimple woman asked.

 

Clara jumped to her feet, plunging her hands into her pockets. She was starving. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the wide array of wizarding sweets contained on the trolley. The next couple of minutes were taken up with Clara choosing what she wanted. Clara bought a Chocolate Frog and Bertie Bot Every Flavor Jelly Beans. She was surprise that the frog jumped of her hand but managed to catch it with her fast reflex.

“Are these really frogs?” She was starting to feel nothing would surprise her.

Bruce didn’t bother to look away from his book as he answered “No. They are charmed to jump, so eat it quick.” Bruce suggested. “Also, they come with trading cards. A lot of kids trade them and collect them.”

Clark took the advice and bit off the head. He ate the jelly bean next.

Unfortunately she got earwax favour. She cringed and spat it out. “What WAS that?” she exclaimed, peering at the back of the jelly bean box.

 

Bruce looked amuse “Let me guess you just eat Bertie Bot Every Flavor Jelly Beans… the yellow one. Never trust a yellow coloured bean, Clara.”

 

Clara snorted “Wish I had known that.” She looked at the Albus Dumbledore card she got and read the description on the back. Their Headmaster seemed pretty cool.

The rest of the trip went pleasantly. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

The sun set and all too soon the train came to a slow stop. Before they arrived, Bruce and Clara changed into their school robes. Everyone hurry off the train.

They were redirected by what Clara assumed must be a giant, out to a great, big lake. “Four to a boat! C’mon then.” The giant’s loud voice boomed. Clara and Bruce shared a boat with a beautiful girl and a black boy that introduced themselves as Selina Kyle and John Jones.

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. There were a chorus of hushed exclamations of excitement from all the boats as the castle came into view.

Clara's breath caught in her throat, she stood, stunned, unaware of anything but the magnificent castle soaring above the lake, glittering with the light that streamed from its windows. Hogwarts was beautiful, and Clara looked at the castle with much wonderment in her eyes. Living in middle-class home amongst muggles, she could not believe she would be going to school there. This seemed like something straight out of a fairy tale book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> To Oliver a.k.a Green Arrow fan. I'm sorry I turn him into a prat but in smallvile he is a prat before one of victim of his bully get hit by a car. He will slowly grew out of it. Lex on the other hand is attracted to Clara. Lex and Bruce will be refered to as the Slytherin Princes since they are handsome and rich as hell no matter how Bruce doesn't want the popularity. I mean Bruce wanted to spend his years at Hogwart with his nose in a book.  
> Bruce doesn't wear house symbol because he didn't care about flaunting his status


	4. sorting

• Chapter 4

 

When the boats cross the wards protecting Hogwarts, Clara was surprised to feel the protective weavings canvassing the area. The magic was warm and comforting. She looked around wondering if the other students could feel it too, but if they did they didn’t show it.

 

The boats slowed and gently stopped at a kind of underground harbor. The first years all began to scramble out. Then they clambered out a passageway in the rock, coming out to smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Clara stayed by Bruce side as they climbed up a flight of stone steps. The excitement plus nervousness in the air was palpable as the students chattered away about what house they might be sort into.

At the front entrance, Hagrid handed them over to a stern looking witch with graying hair tied securely in a knot at the top of her head and small rectangular glasses that sat at the tip of her nose. She quieted the chattering group of students quickly with her impatient and intimidating aura. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, Professor of Transfiguration and the head of Gryffindor House. She gave them a quick description of the Sorting Ceremony and the concept of, before leaving them for a few minutes.

Chatter broke out among the first years gathered in the small antechamber. Clara heard some of the conversations around her and smiled as she turned to Bruce. “I'm glad I sat with you on the train. If you hadn't told me what the Sorting Ceremony was, I might be freaking out like these guys are. Did you hear the boy talking about wrestling a troll?” she whispered.

Bruce was quiet, seemingly lost in his own thought. His shoulder seemed tense. As a private person, he really disliked the idea of letting anything into his mind for even a second. Occlumency was one of the things he was adamant to master during his years at Hogwarts.

 

Bruce’s thought was hindered by the screams of several students. Clara jumped a foot in the air. Intrigued and worried, she looked around and saw several ghosts-pearly white and slightly transparent- floating over the top of the crowd. “What the- ?” She gasped. So did the people around her. “You never told me there were ghosts here!”

 

“…It slips out of my mind” Bruce said before he smirked “Scared, Clara?”

 

“No!” The ghosts laughed and joked like they were normal, living humans. “Just... surprise.”

 

McGonagall returned to herd the first years into the semblance of a straight line and ushered them into the Great Hall. Bruce was curious, in a detached sort of way, about what House he would be sorted into.

 

Clara couldn't help her jaw dropping open as she took in the magnificent chamber. She had read about the Great Hall but it still surprised her, how beautiful it was. The entire room was lit by the candles floating above the tables, just under the ceiling that looked like the night sky.

 

At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The teachers wore different styles and colors, but for the most part, all had the same expression. And in the middle, the table, seated in a throne chair, was the wizard Clara saw in his card. Dumbledore, the headmaster.

There were hundreds of students already sitting at four long tables, and all of them stared at the first years with calculating expressions as the first years huddled together nervously to space at the front of the room. They came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with teachers behind them.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged wooden stool with a lumpy, ancient looking wizard’s hat perched on top in front of the first-years.

Some of the first years waved excitedly to their friends, siblings and family members in upper years. In the flickering of candlelight, the students’ face looked like pale lanterns while the ghost shone misty silver.

The entire hall fell silent as the Sorting Hat opened its brim and sang about the four houses. When it was done, the whole Hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall once again addressed the first years;

 

“When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and try on the hat. When the hat announces your house, you will join your housemates at their tables.” She opened a long scroll of parchment then began to call the first years up alphabetically. One by one, those called walked to the stool and had the hat placed on their heads.

 

“Curry, Arthur.”

The hat shouted “Gryffindor.”

 

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as Arthur went to sit down at the Gryffindor's table.

 

“John Jones.”

After a long pause, the hat shouted “Ravenclaw!”

 

“Jordan, Hal.”

 

After a long pause, the hat shouted “Ravenclaw.”

 

Two more people walked up and were placed in Gryffindor, a girl with long blonde hair, and another boy with sharp cheekbones and curly hair.

 

“Kent, Clara!” Bruce patted her on her back as she rushed forward and sat down eagerly. The Hat dropped down, covering her eyes and resting on the bridge of her nose. Clara felt something old and powerful connected with her magic.

 

Clara waited expectantly. She had noticed that some people barely sat down before being sorted, while others took a little while to decide. The hat started talking in her ear.

“Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. You have a lot of qualities a lot of the houses admire, Miss Clara. You have more than a fair amount of bravery. You will often place yourself in the way of danger for a cause you feel is worthy. A Cunningness born out of intelligence and there are leadership abilities. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – A desire to prove yourself. Very loyal, forgiving, trustworthy and hardworking. A warring desire to fit in and be just like the rest -- of the magical world, in any case. And so smart! You just... soak up knowledge like a sponge. You’re eager to learn, clever and quick-witted... You could, realistically, belong to any of the houses, my dear... the hat explained. So where shall I put you?” The hat pondered. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the hat shouted out, “All in all, better be Hufflepuff!”

 

Her tie had changed and her patched had morphed to a badger.

 

Clara flashed a relieved smile at Bruce, gave the hat back and ran to the Hufflepuff table. She was greeted and given a seat. She turned to watch the rest of the sorting unfold.

 

“Kyle, Selina.”

 

There was a long pause before the hat bellowed “Slytherin!”

 

Clara heard a boy said “Only dark and douchebag wizards get put there.”

 

“Queen, Olivia.”

 

There was a murmur throughout the Great Hall as some students craned their necks or even stood to get a look at the heir to the famous Queen fortune.

 

Olivia took nearly as long as Clara had. Finally, the hat placed her in Slytherin and she took her place next to her pureblood friends.  
.

“Quinn, Harley.”

 

After a long pause, the hat said “Slytherin!”

 

Smiling Harley made her way to the Slytherin table.

 

Two people were sorted to Ravenclaw.

 

“Wayne, Bruce.”

 

The crowd reacted the same way they reacted over Olivia only worse since the Wayne was richer.

 

Bruce gracefully took a seat on the rickety wooden stool, his shoulder tense. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto his head. Bruce could feel it poking into his Mind Palace and had to grip his hand until his knuckle turned white to not resist, he would not use Occlumency.

 

Forgive my intrusion, but it is necessary for sorting you into the correct House, a voice spoke directly into his mind, and Bruce repressed a shiver.

 

‘Hmm yes. Tricky one. Very tricky. Oh, you are fascinating, Mr. Wayne.’  
Fascinating wasn’t a word Bruce would think of himself.

 

‘Well.’ the hat continued ‘You have a spine of diamond and a kind soul in seek for justice… but you wouldn’t fit in Gryffindor. A good Gryffindor tends to be a touch reckless, and you are controlled and think before you act. Hufflepuff…’ the hat paused. ‘You are more loyal than a dog, certainly, obsess with training yourself. However, you find it hard to trust people, had a disregard for rules and lack a sense of fair play to achieve what you desire...’

 

‘Now, Ravenclaw. You have a brilliant and crafty mind, and you are so widely read! But no, I can sense your curiosity and love for learning but for you, knowledge is more… the tool for your ambition. You learn so that you could gain more power to protect others. You have deeper traits that are stronger in you than what Ravenclaw seeks.'

 

Bruce felt oddly embarrassed. 

 

‘Don’t feel embarrassed, child.’ the hat chided. ‘Your parent would be so proud of you. They too wanted to make the wizarding world a better place. Well, perhaps Slytherin…. You are not ambitious in the traditional sense, but even a deep desire to protect the wizarding world is an ambition if an altruistic one. There is much power to be had, you will have access to arcane knowledge that other Houses do not specialize in… much that a mind such as yours could accomplish from what you would learn there. You will make many powerful friends and it will resonate through your life and lives of those closest to you….” the Hat did not sound as if it was trying to tempt him. It sounded like it was merely stating facts, “You are indisputably cunning and canny and with a thirst to conquer you try to hide will suit you well in… SLYTHERIN!”

 

Bruce blinked at the light as the hat was pulled off his head

 

As he approached the Slytherin’s table, Lex caught his eye and smiled. He whispered to a blond girl-that Bruce remembered as Harley Quinn- next to him, and they both scooted to the side to make a place for Bruce. 

 

Bruce smiled gratefully at both of them as he dropped into the empty spot.

 

The Sorting was over, and they listened to Dumbledore's speech. The headmaster reminded them that the Dark Forest was strictly forbidden to all students.

 

As soon as Dumbledore took his seat at the High Table, food appeared in large bundles on every house table. Chicken, ham, pork, steaks, veggies, potatoes, anything you could have imagined. Clara looked around the hall with interest, overcome by the sheer magic of the place. She had never seen so many foods she liked to eat on one table. She began to pile food onto her plates eagerly. It was delicious. The students started eating and talking amongst each other.

 

Here and there ghosts drifted around, above and through the students; a merry, fat ghost had hovered behind Clara for a bit, introducing himself as the Fat Friar, the ghost of Hufflepuff house. The ghost laughed, chuckled at one of its own jokes.

 

Gazing at the other students, Clara smiled and waved at Bruce. Bruce’s lips curled into a smile. It's tiny and endearing, and Bruce's eyes sparkle with how genuine it is. He waved back, although with a little less energy.

***  
“Did you just wave at a Slytherin?” a boy-Jimmy demanded.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Clara was confused by his reaction. “He is my friend.”

 

“He is a Slytherin.” Jimmy said scathingly. “Their entire house is full of evil douchebags!”

 

“Bruce is a nice person. You are judging him without knowing him.” Clark said defensively.

 

“I didn’t need to know him, all Slytherin are the same…”

 

“Sorry to interrupt but he is a Wayne. And Wayne family are famous for being a philanthropist.” The girl next to her… Cloe said “Just last month…”

 

Jimmy argued “And how do you know he didn’t do that just for the fame. Slytherin is self-center…”

 

“Unless you knew each of the Slytherin shut up.” Clara said sternly. Before Jimmy could say anything else she added. “I can be friends with whoever I see fit. No matter what house they are in.”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw, Hal Jordan and Jack Napier a.k.a Joker, John Jones a.k.a martian man hunter
> 
> Slytherin Lex, Bruce, Olivia (Oliver), Selina, Harley Quinn  
> Griffindoor Diana, Arthur Curry a.k.a Aquaman
> 
> Hufflepuff Clara (Clark), Barry Allen and Victor Stone a.k.a cyborg  
> Actions


	5. Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff

Chapter 5: Hufflepuff

 

Dinner whittled down as people finished their meals. Two sixth year students wearing prefect badges and introduced themselves as Maggie Tolbert and Rees Addolgar. The prefects sorted the others, Hufflepuff into a single fine line. “Follow us.” Rees ordered and they walked down a corridor off to the side of the Great Hall.

 

Torches flickered to life. A stairwell curved down and corridor lead to the kitchens.

 

Clara was amazed to see a tall opening portion of the school, with tens maybe twenties or thirties of shifting staircases. The wall lined down to the last strip of uncovered space with alive and animated portraits of wizards and witches. It was all so overwhelming to Clara who had been raised by a muggle.

 

They travelled the length of the corridor and paused by a stack of large barrels in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. 

 

“There is no password for entering Hufflepuff. The entrance is the second barrel from the bottom in the middle row. You only need tap it in the rhythm of our founder’s name. Hel-ga Huff-uhl-puff. It’ll open and we can all crawl through.” Maggie explained before turning around and doing just that and the lid swung outward.

 

“No password?” said Cloe. “And you trust that?”

 

Rees smirked. “We do. Tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the wrong number of times, means one of the lids will burst off and drench you in vinegar."

 

Clara crouched down to wait her turn. She peered inside, before crawling in.

 

A sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel travels upwards a little way until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room is revealed, reminiscent of a badger's set. The common room was warm and decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, emphasised by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables, overstuffed yellow and black chairs and sofas, and the round doors which lead to the boys' and girls' dormitories (furnished with comfortable wooden bedsteads, all covered in patchwork quilts). The common room shining from fat tallow candles hovering like those in the Great Hall. The ceiling was hammered copper, and it reflected the light in a hundred different directions, colouring everything in the room bright and warm.

 

The view from the round windows is of dandelions and rippling grass. The decor emphasises the earthy-feel of the room with a colourful profusion of plants and flowers hanging and relish the atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room. Various cactii stand on wooden circular shelves (curved to fit the walls), many of them waving and dancing as the students walk by, while copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling cause tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush their hair as they pass under them.

Burnished copper touchings with plush, cosy yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs.

 

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece (carved all over with decorative dancing badgers) shows Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School, toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions, and, occasionally, passing feet. These low windows notwithstanding, the room feels perennially sunny.

 

There are lots of gold and yellow in the upholstery and landscape paintings. There were two fireplaces on either end, presumably because the den would tend towards coolness, being underground.

 

And then, with a gentle smiling face, which was glowing with sincerity, a warm, slightly chubby woman with mousy grey hair stepped through the still-open barrel, letting it slide back shut behind her, and took her place at the front and centre of the room.

 

"Welcome, all of you, to Hufflepuff House. I am Professor Pomona Sproat. Head of Hufflepuff. " Professor Promona magic enhance voice brought everyone's attention immediately to her, her voice gentle but she spoke with the seriousness of a woman delivering the gravest of news, and with a pride that burned behind her eyes - no one doubted that she meant everything what she was saying, "I trust that you will all work to make this house proud.” She ran her eyes over all of them in turn. 

 

“A few words to get you started as you adjust to your new house: We are one.” She looked around, gauging their comprehension. “This isn’t a platitude. In Hufflepuff, we are a single unit, working towards the benefit of the group as a whole. Hufflepuff House will always take care of its own. Even after we have graduate, the more generous of our former students continue to look out for us.”

 

She ran his eyes across the First Years once more, smiling at them each in turn.

 

"We are the House that is defined by our loyalty, our fairness, and our hardwork. I will expect nothing from you, but that you do your very best in every aspect of your schooling. "

 

"We are a House that prides itself on our unity. If you have a problem with another member of your House, then you have to resolve it in-house, behind barrel doors, before a group of your peers at least six strong.”

 

“While you wear house colours, you represent the house. Do not shame yourself and your house by acting inappropriately.”

 

Professor Promona nodded curtly, and the same prefects that had been guiding them so far stepped forward. "First Years, these are the Sixth Year prefects, Maggie Tolbert and Rees Addolgar. If you have any queries, then you are to speak to them first, they will endeavour to assist you, and if necessary, they will forward you on to me if they think I am required to intervene. Are there any questions?"

 

When nobody spoke, she nodded, satisfied with herself, "No? Then, I bid you all goodnight."

 

And with that, she strode straight out of the room.

 

“Now, girls, follow Maggie to your dormitory. Boys, with me.” Rees said.

 

The girls retired through a big, honey colour, round door in the walls of the common room to their dormitory.

 

“You'll find your things are already up in your rooms." Maggie said “I don’t know about you all, but I’m knackered, let’s go to bed! Or not! It’s up to you. But I’m going to bed. Goodnight, badgers!” Maggie added, with a smile.

 

“Night, Tolbert!” The first year called. Clara along with most of them followed her to bed.

 

Clara went up the winding staircase and into her bedroom. There were four beds, all big and cushy, hung with thick yellow velvet curtains black trim tassels. There was another fireplace, and each girl had a heavy mahogany trunk and set of shelves by their beds. Clara saw her suitcase propped up against one of the trunks. Clara claimed the best bed – the one underneath a round window that faced the pitch. Her body seemed to melt into the sheets, the bed melding around his body, and nestling herself into the pillows, she fall into a deep sleep.


	6. breakfast and timetable

Timetable

 

Clara woke up earlier than she ever had before. She chalked it up to pure excitement and decided to do some revision. 

 

By the time she finish her revision her three roommates were already up, talking excitedly about which classes they thought would be the best. 

 

Not having introduced herself the night before, Clara greeted them. “Hi, I’m Clara Kent.”

 

“I’m Lana Lang.” The beautiful girl with long dark hair said.

 

“Cloe Sullivan.” The cute blond said.

 

“Lily Carter.” The white-blond hair beauty said.

XXX  
Lana stood in front of the full-body mirror, as she applied her lip gloss and comb her hair. Cloe was slipping on her shoes while stifling a yawn and Lily was adjusting her tie. Clara grabbed her school robe and made her way towards the bathroom. She showered and dressed then made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast along with her friends. 

 

The Great Hall was full of chattering students. Overhead, the enchanted ceiling was light blue with scattered clouds. The smell of pancakes, bacon and pastries filled the air and Clara mouth watered. 

 

She and her friends settled for seats in the middle of the table. Clara looked at the Slytherin table and saw Bruce. Her heart gave a little skippety-skip of delight. As expected even while eating the boy had his nose in a book. On his right sat Olivia Queen and to his left Lex Luthor. Luthor was looking at her with disconcerting gaze. She had no idea why the boy was so interested in her. 

 

“Fancy yourself a Slytherin Prince.” Cloe teased, her lips curled into a smirk.

 

Clara’s cheeks turned red “Prince?” 

 

“You know? Lex get the title Slytherin’s prince, so it only right that Bruce get the tittle too considering he is just as loaded and as handsome as he is.” Cloe explained. “I kind of envy the Slytherin I mean two billionaire, handsome boys…”

 

“I don’t.” Lily said fiercely. “Who cared if they are handsome and rich if they’re douchebags?”

 

Before Clara could argued Lana said “Don’t you think you are being harsh, I mean you don’t even know them.” Lana said defensively, looking a bit upset.

 

“You only said that because you have a huge crush on Lex Luthor.” Lily countered.

 

“Just because you buy into the prejudices of the Houses, doesn’t mean they are always right.” Clara said. “Being cunning, ambitious and have self-preservation instinct doesn’t mean you’re evil. Your House says nothing about you as a person, it is simply a generalization of traits you might value in yourself. Branded Slytherin as evil is just as bad as people calling Hufflepuff a throwaway house.” Clara said fiercely. “Beside I read that Merlin, a Slytherin was the one who founded the Order of Merlin, an organisation which promoted Muggle rights, creating rules against using magic on them. So saying that all Slytherin are evil is rubbish.” 

 

Lily opened and closed her mouth, unable to counter Clara’s word.

 

“Well said.” Cloe said with a smile.

 

Bruce was nibbling on some toast with his nose deep in a book when suddenly the sound of fluttering wings filled the air. 

 

All around them packages and parcels and letters were dropped in front of students. The barrage of a hundred or so owls was a sight to see that Clara had jolted so bad that she and her chair fell backward. Lily snickered. Embarrassed, Clara quickly stood up and righted her chair.

 

Gifts and prizes from proud parents who had received word of their children's sorting. Clara's parents had written a long letter of praise to their daughter to which she smiled fondly. Looking smug, Snow the owl sat down in front of Clara, sticking her leg out. Clara gave the owl a piece of her muffin before it departed.

 

Alfred’s large eagle owl landed in front of Bruce with a parcel. He detached the parcel from the eagle owl’s leg. He thanked the owl by feeding it some bacon. The parcel contained delicious smelling plate of freshly baked brownies and a card telling how proud Alfred was that Bruce was placed in Slytherin just like his dad, Thomas Wayne. As he read, a small smile painted his face. Alfred asked him to not lost himself completely to his mission and have at least one friend.

 

The Head Boy and Girl came around to pass out their schedules. Clara quickly took her timetables and thanked their Head Girl. 

 

“Charmed with Ravenclaw…” 

 

“It seems that we have transfiguration with the Slytherins…” Lily said with distaste, looking at her timetable. 

 

 

Cloe inspected her own schedule. “My mom is amazing at Charmed, maybe I’ll have some natural talent.” She grinned at them confidently, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. “Then we have History of Magic with Gryffindors… I heard it being teach by a ghost,” her eyes sparkling with even more enthusiasm.

 

“And double Potions with… ugh…” Lily continued. “Again Slytherins… seriously this schedule sucks!”

 

Lana scoffed.


	7. natural talent

Charmed was one of Clara’s favorite classes, Professor Flitwick was a good humor and laid back individual.

 

“All charms’ spells are precisely balanced formulas comprised of incantation, wand movement, and magical power. The casting of a charm is precise and even a slight mispronunciation of a word can sometimes lead to an unexpected result” Professor Flitwick warned. “Never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said ‘s’ instead of ‘f’ and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.”

 

The tiny professor enchanted a pile of feathers to whiz around the room to everyone’s delight before distributed them to each student.

 

“Today we are going to levitate this feather. The professor swished and flicked his wand and said “Wing-gar-dium Leviosa.” his feather flew high in the air. “Now try…”  
Clara swished and flicked, but the feather she was supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop

A Ravenclaw boy got his feather to jump four feet above his head at first try.

 

"Very well done Mister Jordan! And on the first try! Five points to Ravenclaw!" said Professor Flitwick before addressing the class. “Concentrate! Visualize what you want it to do. Charmed, like all magic, relies largely on sheer will and visualization.”

 

Heeding the Professor’s words, Clara closed her eyes for a second to visualize, she felt for the magic she knew existed around and inside her, and then said the spell with the proper movement of her wand. Her feather flew at least six feet above her heads and gained 5 points for Hufflepuff. 

 

Hal Jordan looked annoyed, he focused and levitated his feather until it was a little higher than hers. Clara took it as a challenge and they were both pushing themselves to beat the other. 

 

Professor Flitwick kept encouraging to push them further. Their feathers reached the ceiling. They began to move their feathers to another area in the room, Hal with little success. By the end of the lesson, Clara got hers to spin around the room before it flew out the window. Professor Flitwick was really impressed. 

 

"Very well done Miss Kent! Take ten extremely well-deserved points for Hufflepuff!" said Professor Flitwick. 

 

Clara glanced around her and smiled at the admiration faces of his fellow Hufflepuffs; meanwhile, there were more than a few Ravenclaws glaring at her with contempt. Hal smiled at her. Clara smiled back, it had been fun.

 

Lana and Lily had less luck, but Cloe’s feather had jumped four feet above her head twice.

 

 

Meeting outside of Transfiguration class, Clara introduced Bruce to her friends. Lily seem displeased by this but couldn’t help but blushed when Bruce's eyes met hers. Clara smile, who could blame lily, Bruce was gorgeous.

 

Transfiguration was the most exciting class. Professor McGonagall started her first class by jumping from her desk as a cat and returning to her human self on the way, landing on her own two feet. The students (except Bruce whom had his suspicion-there were marking around the cat’s eyes and he never saw a cat sat so stiffly) were both stunned and awe. She held her entire class to silence, with her eyes.

 

Clara had selected a seat near the front of the room, sat with Bruce on her right, and Cloe at her left. She watched on, completely astounded, as Professor McGonagall quickly transformed her desk into a pig, before changing it back again. Then she launched into her first lecture, “Transfiguration is a very systematic, exact magical discipline. It is the most difficult art you will learn here at Hogwarts. Most people need years of training before they can achieve the effects I did. Not only must you master the incantation and the wand movements, but you also need to harness your imagination. To will the Transfiguration to happen, you had to train yourself in wanting. In addition, you must also control the little movements of your body that you make when you adjust your position, lift the wand, bow before a formal duel, and so on because it also affects the spell’s success.” She warned on the dangers of Transfiguration, and the consequences, should anyone be caught messing about in her lessons.

 

Bruce hadn’t blink since the class started. Transfiguration was his favorite and best subject. He planned to master wandless Transfiguration before he graduated Hogwarts. Wandless Transfiguration was possible in moments of extreme emotion or extreme training so he decided to train like hell. 

 

After making a lot of complicated notes, they were given the task of turning a match into a needle. It was harder than she thought. 

 

“Concentrate! Focus on the outcome, not the change itself. Transfiguration, like all magic, relies largely on determination and visualization…”

 

Bruce succeeded in turning his matchstick into a needle at first try and earned 5 points for Slytherin. Bruce decided to spend the rest of the class advancing the spell by wandlessly making the needle as unbreakable as it could be-a nano-material needle is 58% harder than diamond. With wand a spell held much more finesse, utilizing a minimal amount of magic and intense precision on the item. Wandless magic utilize more of his magic and need more focus and imagination to mould magic around for a certain outcome. His own wandless magic simply involved flooding the needle with dense transfiguration magic.

 

Clara was both surprise and awe that Bruce succeeded at first try. She looked at Bruce’s needle with admiration before looking down at her matchstick, which was still wooden and stubby-ended. 

 

A look of determination crossed her face. Focusing on the matchstick in front of her once more, visualizing the outcome, making sure her wand was at the correct angle, rehearsing the incantation in her head so that she would pronounce it exactly right and said sharply,   
“Mutatio Lignum.”

 

She did it again and again until she was mentally exhausted and utterly tired of the word “Mutatio Lignum.”

 

When Professor McGonagall came around the class to inspect their results, her matchstick was longer, and thinner, and silver, and pointy just like Bruce’s.

 

“Good job. 5 points for Hufflepuff.”

 

Olivia snapped his head around faster than light. Her stomach dropped. Her matchstick was over half silver and pointed at one end. She couldn’t believe she loses to a Mudblood and Hufflepuff, especially since she had learned this with her private tutor. Olivia looked around the room; everyone else (besides herself, Bruce and Clara) seemed to be struggling… 

 

“Clara, that’s awesome,” Bruce said with awe. Clara looked disbelief. “Don’t look at me like that it took me a lot of practice to be able to be good at this. Hell, when I first started it took me 15 minutes to get a speck of silver. It took you… 25 minutes to complete it. Trust me, you’re a natural.” 

 

Seeing Bruce admiration at the Mudblood made Olivia jealous enough to flip her desk over in frustration, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting it dissipate. She was Olivia Queen and she wouldn’t throw a hissy fit over a Mudblood. She would make sure never lose again and showed the Mudblood her place.

 

Unlike other Professors, Professor McGonagall gave them lots of homework in order to gauge their ability levels. 

 

Bruce still far from successful making nano-material needle and decided to continue practicing it whenever he had time which was a lot as he already years ahead of the other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Quora
> 
>  
> 
> Green Lantern-Ravenclaw: I know a lot of people would probably have him in Gryffindor, and he probably would fit in well there, but I think that he would do very well in Ravenclaw. Green Lantern needs knowledge to use his powers, but more than just book smarts, he needs quick thinking, synaptic elasticity the likes of which is exceptional to every other human being on the planet, to be truly effective in a fight. Sure Green Lantern has a lot of power in his sheer will, but what makes a green lantern exceptional, is their ability to use that power.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce doesn't wear house symbol because he didn't care about flaunting his status


End file.
